Seperating Life and Death
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: After all that he'd done, killing Voldemort and catching the Death Eaters, Harry was put into Azkaban without a trial. They even placed a Magic Suppressing Cuff on him. It worked for all of three months. He's been there for six years, now twenty-three. The Hallows had returned to him somehow, offering small comfort from the Dementors. Now he's being set free. But for who and what?
1. Revealed Plans

**AN: So this is a new story. Not sure if I want to crossover or not. If I so it will be twilight. Figured that I could give you something as I'm not quite done with the chapters for ****Biding Time in Eternity**** and ****Learning to Respect****. The latter is almost done though. I started school yesterday so I'm like a chicken with my head cut off running around trying to get everything settled.**

**Anyway, enough rants, ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry wondered how he was still sane. He often wondered that anymore. Still, he wondered more if he would ever see the true light of day again. It hurt him to think that after all that he'd done for the Wizarding World by killing Voldemort and capturing all of the Death Eaters, that they'd hunted him down next and took him out.

He'd been eating lunch at his studio apartment when four Aurors showed up and 'stupefied' him before he could speak. He wasn't even sure if he'd gotten a trial or what he was even convicted of (though he was pretty sure it had something to do with being the next Dark Lord or something). All he knew was that one minute his vision was red and the next he woke up in the Azkaban Cell in prison garb and alone. Well, except for the Dementors and occasional screams of the other prisoners.

He often wished he was alone. He'd learned quickly how not to feel anything or think anything happy.

Harry ran his hand over the cuff on his right wrist. He'd figured out soon after he'd awoken that it was a magic suppressing cuff. It worked all of three months before shorting out. He now used it to store his magic so that he would have reserves. He wasn't planning on breaking out. While he wasn't happy here, he was content.

Harry looked over to the cot where a cloak, stone and wand sat. The Hallows had come to him soon after the cuff had short circuited. He just woke one day and they were at the foot.

He wondered why often, but decided not to look a small comfort in the mouth. He used the cloak when he was cold and the wand and stone helped him center his magic and hide the few emotions he could not bury. On top of that, so long as he had all three near him, the Dementors left him alone. For the most part. Occasionally, there would be the curious one.

Harry was feeling particularly bored today. He figured, by the marking on the wall in dirt, that he'd been here somewhere near six years. He would be twenty-three now. Though, ever since the Hallows appeared to him, he'd not actually aged in appearance. Normally on the boredom days he would sleep, but for some reason, his magic was stirring. He searched inwards and discovered that his magic was excited or eager about something. So Harry decided to simply wait it out.

It was nearing two hours later that he heard footsteps and voices. He went to his cot and _absorbed_ the Hallows into his body. He didn't know why, but it just felt right. He laid down and stretched out his hearing to listen to the approaching voices. He was oddly calm about the subject matter that was being discussed.

"So Professor, why are we letting the Evil Git out of prison again? He'll kill us all." Harry heard the unforgettable voice of Ron Weasley say.

"Mr. Weasley," another unforgettable voice of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, "you know as well as I do that if Potter is incarcerated that his Vaults are frozen as the last Potter. Since he came of age before he was here I am no longer able to be considered his Magical Guardian and cannot use the funds. And on top of that, the goblins won't unfreeze the accounts until the brat has had a trial. Just hope that he's insane and can sign the marriage contract for your sister. We need his money, Ronald. Now quiet, we're coming up on his cell. Remember the plan?"

"I know, if insane, act regretful and outraged. If sane, baby him. Bloody Potter." Ron spat.

Harry let anger flood him for a moment before the wand and stone in him filtered them out. He let his eyes turn a dull, lifeless color with no light behind them and made himself boneless. He stayed silent and motionless as he heard his cell door open. An older Ron's face appeared above him, but he allowed himself no recognition.

"Po-Harry? Mate? Harry are you there?" Ron asked, his face feigning concern. Harry gave no response. Ron poked him a couple times before speaking.

"He's insane Professor. Do I spell him or haul him?" Ron asked.

"No spells, he has to walk out of his own violition. Haul him up and lead him out." Dumbledore ordered. Ron grabbed Harry's arm roughly and pulled him up. Harry allowed his body to sag, almost pulling them both to the floor. Ron grabbed him under the arm without the cuff and, following Dumbledore, drug Harry out of the prison cell he'd never left in six years.

The trek up was quiet. The Dementors were absent from the walk and Harry suspected it was him. He nearly gave himself away when he felt a breeze from the doors of the prison. He heard the ocean and felt the small amount of sun. He let Ron drag him to a boat and chain him to the bench. Prisoners were known to drown themselves after leaving Azkaban. It was when they got to the other side of the water that things got interesting. Camera's flashed from several directions and Harry fought not to blow them up in frustration. He was able to keep limp and blank though. No one asked any questions though and for that he was glad.

He saw Rita out of the corner of his eye and allowed a wink to pass between them. Before he was incarcerated, him and Rita had come to a consensus. She wouldn't bash him in the paper if he gave her a good story. Harry understood that it was just business after all. When Rita saw him she thought he was completely insane and nearly left to write a tragic tale story. Until Harry winked at her that is. Between them, it was a silent signal for a really good story. Rita allowed herself to change into her animagus form of a beetle and fly to land on Harry's shoulder as Dumbledore gripped both Harry and Ron and apparated out of the area to Gringotts. She was very interested in this story.

**AN: Alright. School tomorrow at eight to three. Fun… Imma gonna bes an Architect. WOOHOO! **

**Please, by all means, READ AND REVIEW! More to come.**

**Thx, lifesbrokenmarionette.**


	2. Beginning of the End of an Empire

**AN: So….this story was really well-received so I decided that I would continue it. I hope you all enjoy it. I've decided that since I've not prewritten this one that it will be a REVIEWER-DECIDES kind of story where those of you that review with a 'what you think should happen', I'll see if I can make it so! This chapter is dedicated to…  
Elfin69  
Silvermane1  
CrisStarTina  
kookiepup12**

**This is the result of all of your reviews meshed together! It will carry on to the next chapter!**

**ENJOY!ONWITH THE STORY!**

_Last Time:_

_The trek up was quiet. The Dementors were absent from the walk and Harry suspected it was him. He nearly gave himself away when he felt a breeze from the doors of the prison. He heard the ocean and felt the small amount of sun. He let Ron drag him to a boat and chain him to the bench. Prisoners were known to drown themselves after leaving Azkaban. It was when they got to the other side of the water that things got interesting. Camera's flashed from several directions and Harry fought not to blow them up in frustration. He was able to keep limp and blank though. No one asked any questions though and for that he was glad. _

_He saw Rita out of the corner of his eye and allowed a wink to pass between them. Before he was incarcerated, him and Rita had come to a consensus. She wouldn't bash him in the paper if he gave her a good story. Harry understood that it was just business after all. When Rita saw him she thought he was completely insane and nearly left to write a tragic tale story. Until Harry winked at her that is. Between them, it was a silent signal for a really good story. Rita allowed herself to change into her animagus form of a beetle and fly to land on Harry's shoulder as Dumbledore gripped both Harry and Ron and apparated out of the area to Gringotts. She was very interested in this story._

**CHAPTER 2**

A small amount of pandemonium erupted when Dumbledore apparated to Gringotts. Firstly, you're not _supposed _to apparate into Gringotts. So, in a scene amusing to a motionless Harry and a bug-Rita, Dumbledore and Ron were surrounded by Goblin-Guards.

"What is this?" Dumbledore bellowed. One of the Goblin-Guards sneered.

"We told you, Dumbledore, if you apparated in here one more time, we would ban you from the bank. You did, bringing along reinforcements no less, so now I have orders to ban you form the bank. Goodbye the both of you." The guard sneered and with a loud 'POP', both Ron and Dumbledore were ejected from the bank. Harry and Rita sat there in stunned silence before Harry could no longer hold it in and began to chuckle. The guards whirled on him, spears raised. They paused when they saw the dirty, ragged, form of the very man they needed to see.

Harry's laugh was wheezy and unused, but it was full of amusement. The goblins lowered their spears.

"Did you enjoy the show, Lord Potter?" the goblin asked. Harry looked him in the eyes and the goblin unconsciously shivered.

"Enjoy…it? I…loved…it…." Harry spoke and continued to chuckle. "They…wanted…my money…." Harry spoke. "And to…sign…a contract…with the little…Weasley…." Harry rasped. The goblins eyes hardened.

"You need to be cleaned up and fed, Lord Potter. Please, come with us to our medical wing." The goblin directed and Harry, with Rita on his shoulder, followed the goblins to the medical wing.

There, he was given food, water and a place to bathe and then he was shown to a place to rest for the rest of the day. Once the door closed, Rita reverted to her regular form.

"You've certainly given me a good story to write about, Harry." Rita said to him. Harry nodded.

"It gets better." He said, his voice still a little dry. "I didn't even know what I went in there for. All I knew was that I was eating lunch in my studio apartment and then four Aurors showed up and stupefied me. I'm still a little unclear of what I went in there for. Did you do a story on it?" Harry asked.

"Phtt. Did I ever? The story went out that you were the next Dark Lord and were put away for the safety of the people. In reality, they simply put you away because you held more influence than the Ministry and they didn't want you to realize it and do something about it." Rita informed.

Harry growled lowly. "Here's a spin on that story. Where was my apartment located? The Muggle world. Where was my job located? The Muggle world. Where was my _life_ located after the war? The Muggle world. The only thing that I had in the Magical World was my money. I wasn't using a subscription to the Prophet, I wasn't buying out stores, and I wasn't doing anything remotely magical. So why in the hell would I want to take over the magical world _when I had left it all behind_?!" Harry yelled and promptly began to cough. Rita conjured water and gave it to him, her quill going a mile a minute. She decided that this story was juicy enough to simply give the facts. There would be no bending in this story.

"I understand that, Harry, and my readers will too. I hope you don't let the big-wigs win on this. I'll support you one-hundred percent if you actually _do _decide to take over. We all owe you that much at the very least." Rita said solemnly in a rare display of kindness and compassion. Harry locked eyes with her and she shivered at the _power_ she saw there.

"I don't intend to take over Wizarding Britain. I will, however, run it into the ground and then leave. _As I intended in the first place to simply stay away from the bigotry._ I would print this story in its entirety then stand back and watch the end of an empire. I hope I can count on you for the facts, Rita. This isn't just business this time, this is reality and a harsh piece of life. Are you going to stay the night, or do you want me to send you to your home?" Harry asked. "The goblins are aware that you are here, so you can walk out if you'd like. I think that Dumbles and Weasel are still outside, though."

"How would you send me? You don't have a wand—oh." Rita trailed of stupidly as the Hallows appeared next to Harry. "How—?"

"I wonder myself on that point often. I do not however, look a gift horse in the mouth. You can borrow the Cloak. When you get home, simply set it down and it will return to me. At least that is what feels right. Doesn't matter if you get it stolen. The moment the Cloak leaves your body it will return." Harry spoke and handed over the Cloak. Rita held it in her hands like a precious object, for that is what it was, and threw it over her shoulders and left the room. The goblins outside let her pass and then looked into the room.

"All is well, Lord Potter?" the right one asked.

Harry smiled deviously. "All is better than well. Rita and I have come to an agreement that this story will be the best of her career and the last in Britain if I have anything to do about it. Tomorrow, can you find a way to contact the other ministry leaders of Europe and Asia? I need dirt on Britain that they can't cover up with money and presents."

The goblins outside smirked and as the door swung closed; the only reply heard was a soft, "Of course, Lord Death."

**AN: This is the second chapter. Kind of short, but I felt it a darker end to the chapter. Harry is about to become scary! Don't you just want to know what they meant by Lord Death and how they even knew? **

**Check out my profile for more! **

**Please, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thx, lifesbrokenmarroinette.**


End file.
